This application is directed to catalyst and catalyst support compositions prepared from mixtures of colloidal dispersions. The novel compositions possess excellent catalytic and physical properties and also exhibit excellent resistance to metal poisoning. These compositions are highly useful in cracking processes, particularly when zeolites are incorporated.